


Соседское соглашение

by otterstern



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, смерти героев за кадром
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: когда зомби заполонили улицы Пасадены, единственным вариантом для желавших выжить был самый срочный отъезд прочь из многолюдного города
Kudos: 1





	Соседское соглашение

**Author's Note:**

> Старенькое, было написано для команды **WTF Zombies 2020**

Пенни в панике металась по спальне, лихорадочно сметая вещи в сумки, туда без особого разбора летели блузки, брюки и плюшевые мишки. В дверях ее сторожил Радж, он дрожал от страха, но крепко держал в руках меч Джона Сноу. С большим трудом застегнув молнию на последней из сумок, Пенни повесила ее за ремень на плечо Раджа, подхватила другую и подняла на руки сына. Малыш прохныкал все утро, пока родители смотрели зловещие новости, связывались с друзьями и начинали суетливые сборы. Младший Хофстедтер был слишком юн, чтобы понять всю трагедию зомби-апокалипсиса, но тревогу родителей он все же перенял.

Втроем они осторожно двинулись к выходу и, опасливо выглянув наружу, выскользнули из квартиры. В подъезде было тихо и безлюдно, лишь у квартиры напротив стоял Леонард с топором в опущенных руках.  
— Дорогой? — осторожно позвала его Пенни, удобнее перехватывая сына и переглядываясь с Раджем, — Эми и Шелдон еще собираются? Только не говори, что Шелдон избавился от их рюкзаков на случай эвакуации.

Леонард поднял на них заплаканные глаза и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но так и не нашел в себе слов.  
— О Господи, — прошептала Пенни, — они стали...?  
— Да, — ответил Леонард, отворачиваясь и крепко зажмуриваясь.

Пенни почувствовала, как внутри у нее похолодело от осознания свершившегося. Она всхлипнула и зажала рукой рот, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос.

— И ты... — начал Радж, опустив меч и перестав следить за лестницей. — Ты убил их?  
— Нет! — воскликнул Леонард, шмыгнув носом. — Я должен был, но... но не смог. Соседское соглашение запрещает мне убивать Шелдона, если он станет зомби. Когда.

Пенни фыркнула от смеха сквозь слезы. Она подошла к Леонарду и вытащила из его рук топор, передавая взамен сына. Крепко поцеловала обоих и как можно увереннее произнесла:  
— Спускайтесь вниз и ждите меня там.  
— Но... — начали в один голос Леонард и Радж.  
— Двигайте! — шикнула на них Пенни. — Сидите в машине и ждите.

Проводив их взглядом, она утерла слезы, подняла топор повыше и решительно открыла дверь.


End file.
